A. Field of invention
This invention pertains to hot bearing detector system mounted on board a railroad train for monitoring its wheel bearings. The system is controlled by a microprocessor which monitors various components thereof and generates a fault indication if one of the components malfunctions.
B. Description of the Prior Art
It has been recognized in the railroad industry for a long time that the temperature of bearings on a train must be monitored to insure that an overheated bearing is detected before it breaks down. One such system for monitoring the train bearings consists of positioning stationary temperature sensors along the right-of-way. These detectors monitor the wheel bearings of passing trains, and if a hot bearing is sensed, an alarm signal is generated, usually at a remote location. This system is disadvantageous in that a large number of such detectors is required. Additionally, communication channels must be provided between the detectors and the remote location.
It has also been suggested that the sensors be mounted directly on the cars themselves. However, this on-board system has a rather complex structure which is difficult to trouble shoot in case of failures. Moreover, such systems become ineffective if the sensors themselves become inoperational.